


No One Likes A Cutter

by fuenciado



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Perrentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuenciado/pseuds/fuenciado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's fearful of judgement, and Mike doesn't quite understand, but he'll try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Likes A Cutter

Tony fidgeted anxiously with the hem of his shorts, sitting in Mike’s mother’s vehicle on the way to an amusement park, Darien Lake. Tony had never been to Darien, and hadn’t been to many other amusement parks, so he eagerly accepted Mike’s offer, but was less eager when he insisted Tony wear shorts and leave his bracelets at home, to get rid of that horrid bracelet tan that had come to be on his wrists.

Tony was terrified of the reactions he’d receive in public, terrified Mike would finally see what a freak he was and leave him. He was terrified of the stares that were bound to come, the odd looks and harsh words he would receive.

After all, no one likes a cutter, and with the harsh lines decorating his skin, the indents constant reminders of where his blades had been, there was no denying that Tony was just that. A weak, pathetic, attention-seeker, as society saw him.

So when Mike’s mother pulled up to the front gates, letting her son and his boyfriend out with a smile and a wave, Tony could only fake a smile as a hand covered one wrist, his fingers playing over the scar-stained skin.

After they got in the park, Mike paying the man in the booth - who Tony was sure gave him an odd stare - they took out a map, more Mike acting on Tony’s behalf. Tony was tense, his fingers jittery as his mind raced through all of the things that could be said about him.

Like that kid right there: her mother was bent down, explaining something to her. She could have been pointing at Tony, asking about his marks, and her mother would have come up with a reply like “Oh, that freak? He has something wrong with him, now don’t you ever be like that, okay?”

"Tone?" Mike asked softly, snapping Tony out of his thoughtful daze. Tony felt Mike’s fingers against his upper arm, no doubt in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hum?" Was all Tony could muster, still fearful of the judgement of the people around him, and unable to focus on anything else.

"Uh, where did you want to go first?" Mike repeated. He didn’t understand why Tony seemed so tense, so worried. They were at an amusement park after all, they had no reason to be worried, he knew Tony didn’t mind roller coasters, so what else could there be? Tony glanced down at the map, his eyes skimming over it until he found something that the could at least pretend to be slightly interested in. It was a roller coaster, the Predator, that was wooden. Tony had loved the wooden coasters at the other parks he had been to, so he pointed it out to Mike. Mike nodded, immediately plotting out a path in his head of how to get there.

Tony followed Mike like a lost puppy, his eyes wide with fear, always looking down and adjusting his shorts, as though that would somehow cover the scars that completely lined his legs, not that anything could cover the ones that lined his arms. Normally, the ones on his arms would be covered enough with his bracelets for him not to worry, but not today.

They stood in line for the Predator, Tony noticing the stares he got when the people in front of him looked back, he noticed the stares from the people across from him in line. They all thought he was a freak, and soon enough Mike would realize it too.

Mike slipped his hand into Tony’s, his fingertips softly brushing along Tony’s palm before he entwined their fingers. He shuffled himself a little closer, close enough Tony could feel Mike’s breath, raising the hairs on the back of his neck and threatening to send a shiver down his spine as Mike whispered, “What’s wrong babe?”

Mike could tell. Mike could tell something was wrong. But what was Tony supposed to say? Play it off like it’s nothing? Tell Mike the truth, so he could realize he was a freak sooner? He didn’t know, he just honestly didn’t know. So, when he opened his mouth to reply, he hadn’t expected the words he would say.

“They think I’m a freak…” Tony stated simply, averting his eyes from Mike’s weighing stare. Mike frowned, leaning in to brush his lips against Tony’s cheek.

“No they don’t…” Mike replied, pretending to know what Tony was talking about. He may not have known what it was, but it still upset him, because it upset Tony.

“Yes they do…” Tony insisted, fingers digging into the palm of his hand as he noticed another set of wandering eyes. “I am a freak… look at me Mike,” Tony explained further, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but Tony not allowing them in a public place, especially in front of Mike.

Mike glanced over Tony’s body, seeing nothing wrong with him, yet, at the same time, making sense of Tony’s thoughts. He brought his free hand up to Tony’s chin, gently turning his face towards him. Mike pressed his lips to Tony’s in a short, loving kiss, before pulling away so he was but inches away from Tony’s face.

Mike spoke softly, his words only enough to fill Tony’s ears, “You aren’t a freak, Tony,” he pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips, “they just don’t understand.” Tony breathed a sigh, Mike’s words not helping to convince his mind. Mike squeezed his hand, moving him and Tony up to fill the empty space in front of them.

Mike leaned in again, this time wrapping his arms around Tony from behind, his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony, you’re beautiful. You’re my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend. What these people don’t understand shouldn’t affect you.”

“But Mike… what if you’re wrong and they’re right and I’m a freak and you leave me and I just…” Tony trailed off in his hushed rant, too upset with where his thoughts were going to continue.

Mike shook his head, his jaw rubbing against Tony’s shoulder. “No Tony,” Mike stated, “I’m right. You’re amazing… and nothing will change that,” Mike offered Tony a smile, which he returned with a small grin, for Mike’s sake.

The couple were soon next up to the ride, quickly being sat on the coaster and getting through it, Tony with a grin on his face as Mike gripped the bar in front of him tightly, less daring than Tony going hands-free.

“Tony,” Mike continued from earlier, once the couple had exited the ride. He insisted on getting his viewpoint across to Tony. “You’re absolutely perfect. People are stupid if they can’t see that, if they can’t look beyond the marks on your body…” Mike ran his fingers softly up Tony’s wrist, “which, by the way, don’t affect how god damn gorgeous you are.”


End file.
